justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Family and relatives
The Justice League of Equestria encounters a multitude of characters, including its own kin and others'. Here are documented the familial relations of the role play's characters. Blackheart Mephisto Mephisto is one of the rulers of Hell and the father of Blackheart, another ruler of Hell. It has been mentioned that Mephisto once stripped his son of his powers as punishment for trying to overthrow him. Blackheart resents his father and, now that he has regained his powers, seeks another attempt overthrowing him. Dazzling Light Artemis Sky Sapphire Sky Decibelle Cumulonimbus Decibelle's father Cumulonimbus is a Las Pegasus weather pony. Custard Tart Decibelle's mother Custard Tart is a Las Pegasus baker who's known for having published several cookbooks. Indigo Daze Decibelle's little brother Indigo Daze is a huge fan of the Power Ponies with a passion for swimming and surfing. Goldfin Dark Moon ]] Dark Moon is Golden Age's aging father and also an actor with a reputation for crashing weddings. A Canterlot unicorn of outstanding distinction, he has always had high expectations of his daughter, though he encourages her to pursue her own interests and worries for her safety in the war on crime. Dark Moon and Golden still dote on each other, despite her moving-out years ago. She looks up to her father and considers his wisdom incontrovertible. However, he makes a playful habit of embarrassing her in front of her friends. Dark Moon once had a wife, but her identity is undisclosed. He and Golden do not talk about her often. Hell Phoenix Extron Extron was created by Hell Phoenix to counter the threat of Omega Z. It's because of this that Extron calls the griffon his father. This served to confuse Hell Phoenix, and a few other JLE members, during Extron's Crimson Cowl phase. Altough Extron seems to hold some respect to his creator, he's still determined to wipe the Hellspawn off the face of the universe. Ironworks Parents Last Laugh Last Judgement Last Judgement is one of Last Laugh's little brothers whom has the responsibility of making potential Hellspawns undergo their required training and judge if they're fit for the task. Despite his great responsibility (And his surprisingly good ability to carry it out) he's actually one of the least serious of the Phlebiac Brothers, often cracking sarcastic jokes at every oppportunity. He respects and gets along well with his eldest brother. Last Theft Last Theft is the most battle loving and bossiest of the brothers. He often butts heads with Last Laugh over leadership of the gang. Often at innapropriate moments. Though he gets along poorly with Last Laugh he's not above working alongside him, especially not if slaughter is invovled, and actually has some respect for him. Last Destruction The tallest of the brothers and thus acts as the team's brawns. He speaks with a loud and booming voice. He seems to get along well with Last Laugh and follows his orders without question. He's also shown to be really defensive of his brother, almost to the point of being Last Laugh's unoffical bodyguard. This is often prevalent during Last Theft's attenpts at overtaking the leader role. Last Act The youngest, smallest, skinniest, weakest and most indecisive of the brothers. He usually acts as the team's comical meat shield when facing stronger opponents or as the team's tag partner when fighting weaker opponents. Despite his indecisive nature, he follows Last Laugh with undying loyalty and does love his older brother. He just doesn't know how much. Obscure Acolyte Shattered Soul Chance Chance's father Chance's mother Gale Sentry Father Gale's father is a retired detective from Manehattan. Cousin Gale's cousin is Crystal Empire royal guard Flash Sentry. Category:Supplement